


Unorganized [text au]

by in_san_e



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 2ho, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baby Mingi, Best Friends, Bickering, Crack Relationships, Crackhead energy, Domestic Fluff, Dorms, Family Bonding, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Nicknames, Pictures, Play Fighting, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Fluff, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Teasing, Texting, Third Wheels, Threesome - M/M/M, Woosan, best friends woosang, ill add more as we go - Freeform, minsan, seongjoong, seongsang, woosang - Freeform, yungi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_san_e/pseuds/in_san_e
Summary: mingi and yunho are on a mission to find san a lay but they find themselves welcoming five others into their tightly knit trio, with no boundaries whatsoeveror: they’re all gay for each other
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	1. 3 peas in a pod [1]

**Author's Note:**

> hi! welcome to this mess of a work :) i hope you enjoy and come back for more cuz i anticipate this being a long fic with all their bickering haha  
> also if you found this through my other work thank you and i love you!!

big baby mingi:  
hey bitches  
i’m being responsible and checking up on u all  
so u don’t do wack shit again

big boy san:  
ur literally the only person  
u need to check on hoe  
dumb bitch  
how was last nights lay

big baby mingi:  
oh uh  
um  
so  
ok i won’t name names but he was pretty fucking good!!1!1!!1 

big boy san:  
oh shit  
hmu  
name?

big baby mingi:  
no

big boy san:  
what  
just say it pussy  
i need a good lay

big baby mingi:  
no 

big boy san:  
u r insuffrable 

big baby mingi:  
u spelled it wrong  
it’s insufferble

big boy san:  
wtv just spill 

big baby mingi:  
no means no san  
>:o  
this is why u don’t get laid 

big boy san:  
stfu i’ve gotten more than u  
now gimme the name  
ooo unlessss did u get urself  
into  
a relationship :oo

big baby mingi:  
incorrect  
it was just  
a good lay  
nothing more 

big boy san:  
i can smell your bullshit from miles away 

big baby mingi:  
ur sitting three seats away from me 

big boy san:  
it’s figurative dumbass 

big baby mingi:  
yah i’m just choosing to get it a new way  
originality

big boy san:  
ur dumb 

big baby mingi:  
no u  
joe

big boy san:  
i ain’t joe

big baby mingi:  
oops  
joe  
joe  
JOE  
holy fuck  
HOE.  
fuck autocorrect 

big boy san:  
hah  
played by ur own phone 

big booty yunho:  
what happened  
sorry i was actually paying attention 

big boy san:  
mingi being the usual pussy 

big booty yunho:  
wuh

big boy san:  
he won’t tell me who his lay was  
but he said it was good  
and i need sum rn 

big baby mingi:  
sos T^T

big booty yunho:  
oh  
well  
maybe he wants to keep his good lay  
?? idk

big baby mingi:  
thanks for the save  
I LOVE YOU. 

big boy san:  
love me too bitch 

big baby mingi:  
no u suck 

big booty yunho:  
when do u not bicker

big boy san:  
u hoe  
i’m retracting my love for u  
JK  
I NEVER HAD ANY  
>:’(

big booty yunho:  
...  
san i love you 

big baby mingi:  
hey i thought we were a team here 

big booty yunho:  
i have love for everyone 

big boy san:  
yunho  
yunhoe  
i love you too <3  
outta here mingi 

big baby mingi:  
hey what about me  
yunho u never said u love me  
i’m sad

big booty yunho:  
aw  
it’s ok  
i love you too baby 

big boy san:  
what

big baby mingi:  
.-.

big booty yunho:  
fuck i can explain 

big baby mingi:  
san just forget u read that 

big boy san:  
no way in hell  
explain urselves hoes 

big booty yunho:  
ok  
so  
that was just a slip up

big boy san:  
lies

big baby mingi:  
no actually  
u never seen him call me that 

big booty yunho:  
exactly

big boy san:  
y’all hidin something  
OMG  
WAIT

big booty yunho:  
no  
no  
no

big boy san:  
DID YALL FUCK

big baby mingi:  
no  
no

big boy san:  
HOLY SHIT  
oh my god don’t tell me 

big booty yunho:  
we didn’t 

big boy san:  
ALL THE EVIDENCE  
POINTS TOWARD THIS  
oh my god  
hey yunho  
does he have a nice dick 

big booty yunho:  
yes  
wait

big baby mingi:  
what

big boy san:  
oh my god  
u actually fucked  
i’m out  
no third wheeling in this house

big booty yunho:  
wait san  
can we talk abt this  
i’m going back in 30

big baby mingi:  
please? 

big boy san:  
fine  
only cuz i love u both 

big baby mingi:  
awwwwwww <3  
i love u too bitch 

big boy san:  
i take it back for mingi 

big booty yunho:  
aw  
san that was the sweetest thing  
i think i’ve ever hear u say to us

big boy san:  
i’m taking my love back

big booty yunho:  
nooo sannie pleaseee

big boy san:  
...  
fine  
i love u  
don’t beg  
dumb hoe 

big baby mingi:  
i sense a new chapter of our friendship blossoming 

big boy san:  
i still don’t love u 

big baby mingi:  
fine  
i have yunho’s love  
u don’t 

big booty yunho:  
no i love san too 

big boy san:  
suck a dick mingi 

big baby mingi:  
i did

big booty yunho:  
omg  
MINGI

big boy san:  
holy fuck u nasty bitch 

big baby mingi:  
hEhE

big booty yunho:  
u do realize  
san  
is like  
here  
right

big baby mingi:  
yah  
i’m flexing my good lay 

big boy san:  
leave 

big baby mingi:  
no u 

big boy san:  
fine  
i will  
bye

big booty yunho:  
no  
no  
no  
sannie pleaseeee  
let us explain?  
or hear us out 

big baby mingi:  
i promise  
if we fuck  
we’ll be quiet :)

big boy san:  
mingi  
ur disgusting  
but i will  
for yunho 

big booty yunho:  
yayyy i love u sannie

big baby mingi:  
i want a nickname too  
and i want love 

big boy san:  
ur both disgusting bye  
i’m going back in 20

big booty yunho:  
thanks sannieeeee  
u have my love already ;) 

big boy san:  
i’m muting 

big baby mingi:  
good  
SJDNJDJDJDJDNDN yunho  
i love you!!!!  
i love you  
very much so 

big booty yunho:  
ur bad with words

big baby mingi:  
is that u over there

big booty yunho:  
over where

big baby mingi:  
i’m waving at u  
across the courtyard 

big booty yunho:  
ohh i c u  
aw cutie  
i’m coming 

big baby mingi:  
u said that yesterday night too 

big booty yunho:  
MINGI  
SAN  
IS  
HERE

big boy san:  
mingi i’m blocking ur number  
u nasty 

big baby mingi:  
wait no don’t  
i have a potential lay for u 

big boy san:  
show me when we get back 

big baby mingi:  
i gotchu 

big booty yunho:  
aw best friend energy

big baby mingi:  
look behind u

big boy san:  
creep  
stalker behavior  
alert alert

big booty yunho:  
we’re gonna get some snacks and head back  
want any?

big boy san:  
get me soap to wash mingi’s mouth

big baby mingi:  
ew gross

big boy san:  
exactly  
ok i want rice ball

big booty yunho:  
ok i’ll get u two  
be back in 30

big boy san:  
ok nasties


	2. Seongjoong Family [1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in two days wow i hope u guys like this one haha there’s some drAma ooOooOoOooo

mother hwa:  
@joong i’m working late today  
around 9-10  
can you bring home extra food for me?

father joong:  
kay  
i’m going to kbbq with yeosang  
do u want anything specific

mother hwa:  
just get a second of whatever you guys get and i’ll have that

yeosangie:  
let’s get take out for everyone then  
we can wait for you hyung

mother hwa:  
awww yeosangieeee  
that’s so sweet

father joong:  
sounds good  
nice thinking  
@wooyoungie  
yay or nay?

wooyoungie:  
HI sorry i was with friends  
and sorry again i planned a lowkey date with a hot guy hehe  
HE SAID HED TAKE ME FOR DINNER  
aka free food

yeosangie:  
don’t just agree to let them pay

wooyoungie:  
and i can’t turn down free good food sooo

yeosangie:  
u have to play hard to get to get them invested so they pay in the long run  
...

wooyoungie:  
oops sorry hEh  
i’m low on cash okay :’<  
i’ll do that next time

mother hwa:  
it’s okay, have fun wooyoung!  
stay safe and make sure to keep checking back here once in a while  
and please come home before 12  
also when you come back you’re cleaning your disgusting room >:o

wooyoungie:  
k mOm >_>

mother hwa:  
it’s filthy  
clean it  
hongjoong back me up here

father joong:  
cLeAN yOuR fUcKiNg rOoM hOnGjOoNG

mother hwa:  
i hate all of you untidy hoes

yeosangie:  
i’ll do it for you wooyoung  
don’t stress about anything and focus on the date :)

father joong:  
yeosang actually i was going to ask u to help me with a new piece  
i’m kinda stuck haha  
woo i hope u don’t mind me stealing yeosang and cleaning ur room later

wooyoungie:  
fine i’ll do it when i come back  
also i may or may not come back today depending on if things go well TEEHEE

yeosangie:  
oh r u gonna try getting laid

wooyoungie:  
w1nkw0nk

father joong:  
make sure he’s not a dick first lol

mother hwa:  
USE PROTECTION

wooyoungie:  
y’all gotta chill  
we don’t even know if he’s good yet  
damn he looks good tho  
y’all wanna see pictures?

yeosangie:  
can u keep this one chat free of dick pics  
thanks

wooyoungie:  
no i meant like normal selfie pictures  
u nasty

mother hwa:  
send them  
it’s judgement time

wooyoungie:

yeosangie:  
whoa

father joong:  
oh shit looks like u reeled in a big one

mother hwa:  
does he know how to use buttons

yeosangie:  
is that a mullet  
damn

wooyoungie:  
hehehehehehehehehe  
r y’all proud of me

father joong:  
sure

yeosangie:  
greet him with a kiss  
bet  
and take a video of it

wooyoungie:  
that’s so embarrassing

mother hwa:  
still use protection

wooyoungie:  
also that’ll make me seem like a hoe  
OK MOM

yeosangie:  
ur not?

wooyoungie:  
rude hoe

yeosangie:  
i haven’t gotten any in like a month  
>_>

mother hwa:  
hey i have work ok  
also

father joong:  
oops sorry

mother hwa:  
yeah that

wooyoungie:  
sometimes i forget what kind of relationship y’all have

yeosangie:  
hmm  
should i get myself a lay  
someone’s apparently too busy

mother hwa:  
nooo baby i’m sorry

wooyoungie:  
my cue to leave

yeosangie:  
woo wait  
i’m pretty sure u said ur date is a double date yes?

wooyoungie:  
yah why  
do u want a threesome or something

yeosangie:  
uh  
not a bad suggestion tbh  
but can u ask ur date’s friends if they have other hot guys :)

wooyoungie:  
text me a reminder?  
wait

yeosangie:  
sure

wooyoungie:  
do u wanna just come with  
i’ll ask them to bring someone

yeosangie:  
oh bet  
big brain

wooyoungie:  
don’t said that phrase ever again

yeosangie:  
big brain

wooyoungie:  
uninvited

yeosangie:  
don’t u dare

mother hwa:  
yeosangie can you come to the living room  
please  
we should talk about this

father joong:  
i’m sorry  
please come? :(

yeosangie:  
ok i will  
give me 10

mother hwa:  
<3

~~~

dumb hoe:  
sorry the group didn’t seem like the best place to say this lol  
yikes good luck with that though  
san (the hot guy) said they’ll bring a fourth person  
so if u wanna come along we can have a triple first date :)  
also if u ever need to talk about anything i’m always here for you!!!  
i love you bitch

bitchie:  
watch who ur calling bitch >:o  
but i love you too  
dumb hoe  
that sounds fine by me  
name?  
i need a background check first

dumb hoe:  
choi jongho  
same last name as hottie!!  
coincidence? :o

bitchie:  
interesting

dumb hoe:  
i can come get u in like two hours  
btw ur in for a treat  
choi boi said he wanted to pay for u

bitchie:  
i’m in the mood for free food

dumb hoe:  
omg that rhymed

bitchie:  
disgusting

dumb hoe:  
get ur fine ass up and ready to go  
we gonna get some dick tonight

bitchie:  
vulgar  
but sounds like a plan

dumb hoe:  
what r u gonna wear  
formal ish or nah

bitchie:  
i already changed  
this:

dumb hoe:  
bitch what  
u look like a dom

bitchie:  
tf  
no

dumb hoe:  
yes  
choi boi is gonna be drooling on u

bitchie:  
that’s kinda nasty  
can u stop calling him choi boi

dumb hoe:  
dom energy  
teehee  
lemme show u me

bitchie:  
why do u have a noose around ur neck

dumb hoe:  
fashion bitch  
why do u have straps on ur body

bitchie:  
it looks good

dumb hoe:  
ur not wrong  
but u look like a dom  
and ur literally the opposite  
catphish

bitchie:  
fuck off hoe  
if choi likes it then it’s fine

dumb hoe:  
teehee by the way  
he put this on his story just now

bitchie:  
...  
fuck

dumb hoe:  
HAHAHHAHAHAHAH  
choi boi is a gym bunny

bitchie:  
i think i overdressed

dumb hoe:  
what did i say

bitchie:  
too lazy to change and i did my hair already so  
fuck it  
come over early  
i want a hug

dumb hoe:  
aww  
sorry about that earlier

bitchie:  
it’s fine  
i’ll think more about that later  
hurry ur ass up

dumb hoe:  
chill  
ik i have a fine ass but it’s san’s tonight

bitchie:  
disgusting  
also can i get that small shadow palette in ur bag  
i wanna use it

dumb hoe:  
ok ok  
omw  
SEE YOU SOON I LOVE YOU

bitchie:  
hurry up hoe  
i love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone was confused after the ~~ it changed to yeosang and wooyoung’s private chat :) hope you enjoyed and please keep supporting me if you did i love you guys!! btw, i have a new instagram account up @in_woosan_e with updates on fics and ateez in general so please check that out and follow too :) i follow back btw <3


	3. yay (CHAOTIC BAD) [1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought i’d finish this later than the last part of KNABM but here we are :) hope u guys enjoy! once again if u want updates and other ateez things i have an instagram account @in_woosan_e <3

choi san:

hi i made this for everyone’s convenience 

and also since i was the only one with everyone’s numbers :) 

— choi san has named the chat yay —

song mingi: 

stop flexing dumb hoe 

jeong yunho: 

don’t be rude in front of ppl u don’t know dummy 

song mingi: 

T^T i’m putting him in his place

jung wooyoung: 

sannie i’m proud of u 

jeong yunho: 

hi cutie 

welcome 

ur gonna regret blowing his ego like that 

song mingi: 

who r u calling cutie huh >:o

jeong yunho: 

u 

obviously 

<3 

song mingi: 

oh 

:) heheh <3

choi san: 

u guys 

r so nasty 

and mingi ur seriously stupid 

woo ur my one and only 

also 

u could

totally 

blow something else o.o

jung wooyoung: 

hehe awww

;)) later today o.o

song mingi: 

and u say i’m nasty 

jung wooyoung: 

haha u guys are an exciting bunch 

yeosangie come out of hiding~

kang yeosang: 

woo

do not you dare 

call me yeosangie

@mingi i call wooyoung dumb hoe too 

choi san:

oooo he’s a feisty one 

kang yeosang: 

i—

jung wooyoung: 

:( would u rather him than me? 

choi san: 

noooo never <333 

kang yeosang:

woo stop playing

jung wooyoung:

then stop being a bitchie 

song mingi: 

excuse me a what 

also dumb hoe is one amongst many names for ur “sannie”

choi san: 

fuck u

song mingi: 

no fuck wooyoung i’m taken

choi san:

gladly

jeong yunho: 

SONG MINGI

CHOI SAN

I WILL PERSONALLY REMOVE BOTH OF U

wooyoung please don’t encourage their behavior it’s hard enough as it is

song mingi: 

:’( 

</3 

jeong yunho: 

ok fine not u

jung wooyoung: 

hehe sorry 

choi san:

don’t 

u dare 

sorry 

i like it 

song mingi: 

ur god damn nasty 

choi san: 

again

fuck u 

song mingi:

again

fuck wooyoung 

— jeong yunho has left the chat —

song mingi: 

NOOOOOOOOOO 

BABYYYY 

choi san: 

holy fuck 

— choi san has added jeong yunho —

choi san:

don’t leave ur rampaging daddy here to cause chaos 

jeong yunho: 

ur deleting that message or i’m coming to ur room rn 

choi san: 

oh shit 

— choi san has deleted a message — 

song mingi:

yes queen pop off 

kang yeosang: 

holy fuck 

@wooyoung he’s literally u 

jung wooyoung: 

omg text twins 

song mingi: 

omg meant to be 

choi san: 

bitch get away from my woo 

— jeong yunho has renamed the chat CHAOTIC BAD —

jung wooyoung: 

:o protective 

choi san:

fuck do u not like that 

i’ll stop 

sorry

sorry 

sorry 

jung wooyoung: 

no don’t worry 

choi san: 

sorry 

oh 

jung wooyoung: 

i like possessive ;) 

song mingi: 

u found someone that fits ur vibe 

ahem

more like 

i found u someone 

choi san: 

fuck off he’s mine now 

uninvolve urself 

kang yeosang: 

so... 

wheres man #6

jeong yunho: 

he’s working out rn 

again 

kang yeosang: 

oh 

okay 

nice 

jung wooyoung:

oooo is our yeosangie looking for his new boy 

kang yeosang:

if i didn’t love u 

u would be dead rn 

jung wooyoung: 

if ur so mad at me stop holding my hand 

hehe 

kang yeosang: 

fuck off 

choi san: 

who’s holding who’s hand 

kang yeosang: 

stfu dumb hoe 

jung wooyoung: 

mine <3 

don’t worry we’re very close 

as u can see 

kang yeosang: 

ur dead to me 

choi san: 

hold my hand :’(

jung wooyoung: 

i’ll hold yours when we meet :)) 

kang yeosang: 

he won’t hold ur hand he’ll koala onto u 

jung wooyoung:

excuse me

choi san: 

that is

the cutest fucking image 

ever 

kang yeosang:

it gets annoying 

jung wooyoung:

u love it bitchie

choi san: 

i’ll never get annoyed by anything he does

KOALA ME PLZ 

kang yeosang: 

don’t make it sound nasty 

jung wooyoung:

hehe

hehehehe

choi san: 

;) 

kang yeosang:

two nasties 

— meanwhile —

clubbing gang [1]

smapple: 

y’all 

set me up 

with a guy 

mt choi: 

yea ?

tall hoe 2: 

oh fuck

tall hoe 1: 

wait what’s wrong 

u bi aintcha 

smapple: 

yea but 

problem 

tall hoe 2:

he’s never been with a guy 

and he ain’t smooth 

with new experiences 

smapple: 

hey don’t expose me here 

as bro’s u gotta back me up

tall hoe 1:

oh boy 

um 

just 

don’t be a dick 

flash ur arms 

maybe flash something else 

tall hoe 2:

don’t 

do that 

flash

you’ll drive the poor boy away 

smapple: 

wasn’t planning on either 

tall hoe 1: 

as if ur shirts aren’t tight at the sleeves for a reason 

smapple:

not my fault i got big guns 

tall hoe 2:

why are we discussing ur arms 

and not yeosang 

tall hoe 1:

oh ye did u do the mandatory stalk 

smapple: 

personality over appearance 

tall hoe 1:

u got nothing to regret tho 

he kinda handsOme 

tall hoe 2: 

deadass he wore some crown and looked like a prince so 

i think we hooked u up

with a hella good one 

smapple: 

hmm 

judgement hour is soon 

i gotta shower 

n change into better clothes 

tall hoe 2: 

don’t overdress 

smapple:

oh

damn ok i almost tried to wear a collared shirt lol 

thx 

tall hoe 2: 

ofc :)) 

good luck hehe 

pick ur best casual fit 

and send 

smapple:

ok hold on

here

how this 

tall hoe 1: 

damn ok 

i c u 

tryna make urself look tall 

tall hoe 2:

don’t bully 

u look good!!

smapple:

put ur height to use then :) 

tall hoe 1: 

wdym

i did 

that’s y yunho is mine 

tall hoe 2: 

excuse u 

smapple: 

wouldn’t have happened without my interference 

pussy :))

tall hoe 2:

tea 

tall hoe 1:

i’m hurt 

smapple:

ly bro 

mt choi: 

what happened 

choi boi u look toasty 

smapple:

the fuck is choi boi 

mt choi: 

oh woo calls u that 

sry rubbed off on me 

smapple:

no 

mt choi: 

go on the group chat with everyone 

ur mans is expecting u 

smapple: 

ok chill 

it’s go time 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and i look forward to seeing u guys next part :)) if u have suggestions or images u want to see used just dm me on the instagram account @in_woosan_e thank you again and i love you guysss


	4. CHAOTIC BAD [2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii sorry i took such a long break from this one >_< i kinda lost inspiration but then decided to just go with the flow for this one ahaha i hope it’s still enjoyable :)

CHAOTIC BAD 

choi jongho: 

hi 

sorry i was working out 

where is everyone lol 

choi san:

HAHAHHA 

IS THAT U STANDING OUTSIDE

jeong yunho: 

stop bullying san >:o 

song mingi: 

there’s my man 

jeong yunho: 

hey 

i’m ur man 

choi san: 

u look like an idot

idiot*

song mingi: 

hehe yea that’s what i meant <3

choi jongho: 

idot 

kang yeosang:

come inside

we’re at table 8

jung wooyoung: 

oooooo

kang yeosang: 

stfu 

hoe 

jeong yunho: 

off ur phones y’all 

song mingi: 

yes ma’am 

——— 3 hours later ———

gym rat jongho: 

hi yeosang 

thanks for coming today 

super nice meeting u 

also sorry for being late hope i didn’t worry u too much ;) 

prince yeosang: 

thanks to u too i enjoyed chatting with someone level-headed for once 

don’t worry i wasn’t worried in the least 

gym rat jongho: 

pretty sure the average person would say they were but 

prince yeosang: 

did i seem average to u 

gym rat jongho: 

nope

prince yeosang: 

exactly :) 

gym rat jongho: 

exciting 

u down to meet again without the goons? 

prince yeosang: 

was just about to ask 

gym rat jongho: 

solid 

i’m kinda busy this week

does sunday next week work 

prince yeosang: 

yep 

gym rat jongho: 

ok we can plan time later 

let me surprise u? 

prince yeosang: 

oo exciting 

i’m all in ur hands 

gym rat jongho: 

wish u were rn :( 

prince yeosang: 

in a week maybe :) 

gym rat jongho: 

:))) 

prince yeosang: 

i don’t have anything to do rn do u wanna hop on a call? 

gym rat jongho: 

do i get to see ur pretty face

prince yeosang: 

handsome

gym rat jongho: 

i know i am ;)

prince yeosang: 

stfu and pick up the call 

———— later ————

SEONGJOONG FAMILY 

mother hwa: 

alright kids status report 

yeosangie: 

jongho has washboard abs and he can break apples in half 

mother hwa: 

exciting 

has he done anything rude 

yeosangie: 

he’s nicer than woo

father joong: 

speaking of where’s woo

yeosangie:

probably getting laid lol 

mother hwa: 

idc if he can’t read this

USE PROTECTION 

also did u and choi use protection omg

yeosangie: 

bold of u to assume 

that i would go for a lay 

when i just met this guy 

father joong:

not really 

didn’t u plan on that lol 

yeosangie: 

also my choice 

seriously though seonghwa hyung 

i’m calling him rn 

he’s very sweet 

mother hwa: 

i’m so happy for u ahhh 

praying that it works out it’ll be so cute 

have we even seen him yet 

yeosangie: 

i’ll send u a picture later 

or maybe just go stalk him on ig

father joong: 

sorry 

mother hwa: 

sorry yeosangie :( 

yeosangie: 

huh

oh 

lol 

it’s ok 

i was intruding anyways 

mother hwa: 

not intruding 

we didn’t communicate well enough 

that was supposed to only happen once

i’m still glad it brought us 4 together though 

hongjoong disappeared cuz he taking a shower but ik he would agree

yeosangie: 

haha yeah me too 

imma give choi the attention he wants lol 

c u

mother hwa: 

ahh sorry :( 

see u!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading through and i hope u stick around even with my wacky upload schedule (who am i kidding i don’t have one) btw please comment if u want me to make a list of the group chats? just to make it easier for everyone to keep track of and i’ll put it in the notes at the beginning of every chapter :) and also thank u so much for reading leaving kudos and commenting it really motivates me keeps me going and makes my day so i hope reading this makes ur day a bit better too <3


	5. CHAOTIC BAD [3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chat list! 
> 
> CHAOTIC BAD:   
> choi san  
> jung wooyoung   
> song mingi   
> jeong yunho  
> kang yeosang  
> choi jongho 
> 
> Seongjoong family:   
> seonghwa (mother hwa)   
> hongjoong (father joong)  
> wooyoung (wooyoungie)  
> yeosang (yeosangie)
> 
> 3 peas in a pod:   
> choi san (big boy san)  
> song mingi (big baby mingi)  
> jeong yunho (big booty yunho)
> 
> clubbing gang:  
> choi jongho (smapple)  
> choi san (mt choi)  
> song mingi (tall hoe 1)  
> jeong yunho (tall hoe 2)
> 
> when there’s no title to the new chat, the following messages are all private chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i’m back!! i might not update this in a little bit since academics is getting to the best of me (ikr can u believe it even in these times :///) and i’m working on a surprise crossover of bts and tokyo ghoul that’s taking a bunch of time that i’ve wanted to happen for a while so i’m really sorry about that :( pls enjoy this! i had a lot of fun writing it too :))

CHAOTIC BAD 

song mingi: 

can we make nicknames 

my brain doesn’t like normal 

choi san: 

i’ve never witnessed ur brain activity 

jung wooyoung:

HAHAHAHAHSHAHHS

kang yeosang: 

can u not 

jeong yunho: 

san stop b u l l y i n g 

song mingi: 

uwu i love u 

choi jongho: 

where the fuck did u learn uwu 

i—

choi san: 

mingi nasty 

jung wooyoung: 

uwu

choi san: 

cute 

song mingi: 

fuck u hypocrite >:c

kang yeosang: 

hi choi 

choi san: 

hi 

choi jongho: 

hi

choi san: 

FUCK SORRY 

jung wooyoung: 

has anyone ever addressed u as choi—

jeong yunho: 

shut it hoes 

watch the spectacle unfold 

kang yeosang: 

what 

choi jongho: 

the next time i see any one of u 

i swear to god 

song mingi: 

how many limbs do u think we’ll lose this time 

jung wooyoung: 

oh god 

limbs wtf 

choi san: 

he’s stronk

kang yeosang: 

stronk

choi san: 

precisely 

jeong yunho: 

mingi i’ll lose twice as many limbs to save u from pain 

song mingi: 

U FUCKING WU 

have i ever told u 

that 

choi san: 

take this to ur own chat 

song mingi: 

i love you 

choi san: 

don’t sext here u fucking nasties

jeong yunho: 

ok ok no 

we’re not doing that 

jung wooyoung: 

DNJSNDJSJJDS THEYVE SEXTED 

IN A GC 

BEFORE 

?!?!?!??

kang yeosang: 

i’m slightly scared for my sanity 

choi jongho: 

holy fucking shit 

song mingi: 

ok me and my man r gon take our leave 

before we die 

BYE 

jeong yunho: 

what 

choi jongho: 

good fucking lord 

jung wooyoung:

wait what happened i’m so lost 

choi san: 

yunho wanted to see jongho and yeosang flirt over text while everyone else is watching 

choi jongho: 

for once be glad ur roomies with mingi 

if we were roommates 

u woulda lost a limb 

choi san: 

yeosang can u restrain ur man

kang yeosang: 

i’m not stopping him when he’s on a roll 

jung wooyoung: 

u been pretty silent o.o 

choi san: 

omo 

kang yeosang: 

shut it 

choi jongho: 

what 

kang yeosang: 

don’t worry abt it 

choi jongho: 

i’m worried abt it 

jung wooyoung: 

please let me expose u 

kang yeosang: 

fuck no 

jung wooyoung: 

bitch it’s for the greater good 

u literally gonna have the time of ur life 

choi san: 

OMO

choi jongho: 

what is happening 

kang yeosang: 

jung dumbass hoe wooyoung 

i will 

cut ties 

FOREVER 

jung wooyoung: 

we both know we’re too broke not to live together :) <3

kang yeosang: 

i’m throwing u in the dungeon 

choi san: 

i’m the lion waiting to eat u in the dungeon

heehee ;))) 

choi jongho:

u toasted mingi but here u r 

choi san: 

wooyoung is special 

jung wooyoung: 

.///. omo

kang yeosang: 

time for y’all to make ur leave 

sext elsewhere 

choi jongho: 

yes. 

please. 

jung wooyoung: 

heheheheheheheheheheheh 

bitchie get yoself some game soon ;) 

kang yeosang: 

oh my g o d i’m breaking our housing contract 

choi san: 

reply to me woo omg 

jung wooyoung: 

okokok

—————

gym rat jongho: 

do i get an explanation 

i’m so lost 

prince yeosang:

shhhh dont 

w o r r y 

about it 

gym rat jongho: 

i’m so w o r r i e d 

about it 

prince yeosang: 

ok fine

gym rat jongho: 

i’m kinda scared that those two words took u like three minutes to type 

prince yeosang: 

if u wanna know 

call me 

bc jm not having this shit permrnantly recorded anywhere 

just in case 

not that i don’t trust u 

gym rat jongho: 

i gotchu 

gimme 2 secs

——— less than 5 minutes later ———

prince yeosang: 

feel free to be disgusted 

gym rat jongho: 

do u know who ur speaking to 

texting* 

prince yeosang: 

what 

gym rat jongho: 

i spend 25/24 hours in a day in the gym 

cant word it better than: i’m perfect for u

prince yeosang: 

i— 

ok lowkey ur not wrong 

but like 

u don’t think it’s kinda wack??? 

gym rat jongho: 

hell nah lol 

it’s kinda cute :) 

very cute 

prince yeosang: 

is this what happens when ur friends clown u endlessly for years 

gym rat jongho: 

i’ll beat some sense into them 

prince yeosang: 

and i’ll watch from the side ;) 

oh god 

i fucking hate myself

gym rat jongho: 

ur fine stop worrying 

that’s pretty hot ;)

also now i know 

for next time we meet 

prince yeosang: 

o///o 

gym rat jongho: 

i have lots of fun things planned ;)) 

prince yeosang: 

o////////////o 

so when r we meeting

alone 

bc i don’t need those annoying asses hanging around us 

gym rat jongho: 

i’ll carve time out from my schedule anytime for my prince 

prince yeosang: 

jesus christ 

why did i ever do that crown thing 

i’m deleting that post rn 

gym rat jongho: 

don’t u fucking dare 

not that i don’t already have it saved 

what 

prince yeosang: 

i— 

i’m taking away ur phone rights 

and blocking ur ass 

gym rat jongho: 

we’ll see about that ;) 

wanna see something cool tho 

prince yeosang: 

what 

should i be concerned

gym rat jongho: 

prince yeosang: 

ok bye 

gym rat jongho: 

hey come back 

:( 

heyyyyy 

prince yeosang: 

i’m on a fucking public bus 

i hate u so much 

gym rat jongho: 

heheh

(:

prince yeosang: 

blocked. 

never again. 

gym rat jongho: 

just u wait when we meet irl 

prince yeosang: 

tmrw 

gym rat jongho: 

whatever u say :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much for reading and i hope it cheered u up a bit :) i’ll see u on my next update for this fic!! i saw a comment saying i should have the chats listed so i’ll be putting those in the chapter summary from now on (i’ll add them on parts 1-4 later haha) thank u for being patient and understanding >_<

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading thru i love and appreciate you :) if you have any suggestions on anything from content to formatting please comment and i’ll try my best! hope to see you in part 2 ;)
> 
> btw i need help with tags lol idk what tags to use so if a kind soul would comment and help i would really really appreciate it thank you so much <3


End file.
